The present invention relates generally to stationery products, and, more specifically, to packaging pouches.
Stationery products may be offered for sale in small volumes in corresponding pouches specifically configured therefor. A typical packaging pouch includes a rectangular panel and four integral flaps three of which are bonded together to form an inside pocket, with the fourth flap being used to close the pocket. This pouch is a form of envelope having an access flap which may be pivoted open for inserting inside the pocket one or more articles for packaging and storing therein.
For example, several sheets of pressure sensitive labels may be grouped together in the pouch during the manufacturing process, with the access flap being suitably secured or closed with a packaging tape or adhesive bond. The various exposed surfaces of the pouch have suitable printed information and graphics thereon for identifying and promoting the packaged product.
After purchase by a consumer, the access flap is opened to provide access to the label sheets therein which are typically removed individually as required, with the remaining sheets being stored for later use. The pouch may be stored in a filing cabinet drawer typically between files or folders therein. The pouch is therefore not visible except for its top edge, and its identity may not be apparent.
Accordingly, it is desired to improve the visible identity of the pouch when stored in a file cabinet drawer sandwiched among adjacent files or file folders therein.